


Love Between the Lines

by thewightknight



Series: Kylux prompts and ficlets [30]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, Crack and Porn, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Masturbation, Premature Ejaculation, Sex Toys, the finalizer has a sex advice hotline, vibrator use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: The First Order believes that the well-oiled machine runs smoothly, and so it provides a multitude of services for its members, including an anonymous hotline for sexual advice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for [this prompt ](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/160208388579/the-story-of-kylux-as-told-through-awkward-virgin)from the [kyluxhardkinks blog](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com):
> 
>  
> 
> _The story of Kylux, as told through awkward virgin Kylo Ren's conversations with the First Order's anonymous Sexual Health Q &A Hotline._
> 
>  
> 
> At this point I've got up to chapter seven pretty much written, with either nine or ten planned. I'm editing as I go and updates should come every few days.

**Session initiated**

 

You have reached the central operations switchboard of the FInalizer. How may I direct your call?

 

_ Uh … I had a question about, well, sex, and I heard there was a help line? _

 

Do you wish to be connected to the First Order's anonymous Sexual Health Q&A Hotline?

 

_ … Yeah. _

 

One moment please….

 

Hello. You are now connected to the First Order's anonymous Sexual Health Q&A Hotline. How may I be of assistance?

 

_ Um … _

 

Let me assure you that your anonymity is guaranteed and any and all questions can be answered, without judgement. Talking about sex can be an uncomfortable experience, but we’re here to help in any way we can.

 

_ Well, so, I was wondering … is it bad to masturbate a lot? _

 

As long as you are using sufficient lubricant to prevent chafing and masturbating in your quarters during your rest periods as per First Order regulations, there is nothing “bad” about achieving sexual relief through masturbation.

 

_ Oh, okay. Um. Thank you! _

 

Do you have any other questions?

 

_ I, um, not right now, no. _

 

Remember, the First Order's anonymous Sexual Health Q&A Hotline is in operation at all times. Do not hesitate to contact us if we can be of any further assistance.

 

**Session ended**

 

Kylo sighed with relief and took himself in hand again, and then winced. Lubrication. He needed to look into that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May the 4th be with you! :D

**Session initiated**

 

You have reached the central operations switchboard of the FInalizer. How may I direct your call?

 

_ The sexual assistance hotline? _

 

Do you wish to be connected to the First Order's anonymous Sexual Health Q&A Hotline?

 

_ That’s what it was called! Er, yes. _

 

One moment please ….

 

Hello. You are now connected to the First Order's anonymous Sexual Health Q&A Hotline. How may I be of assistance?

 

_ Um, hi again. The last time we talked you mentioned lubrication. I … don’t know where to get any. _

 

This hotline is logged by a variety of volunteers, so you will talk to different representatives on your calls.

 

_ Really? Your voice sounds the same. _

 

A standard voice modulator is used for all calls, to preserve the anonymity of both the caller and the volunteer.

 

_ So you don’t know what my voice sounds like either? _

 

That is correct. Now, as to your question about lubrication. Standard lube can be requisitioned from your unit’s quartermaster. There is a quarterly allotment, although if the need is demonstrated more can be obtained with a simple waiver.

 

_ Standard lube? Is there non-standard lube? _

 

Non-approved substances are not sanctioned. First Order issue lubricant has been fabricated for maximum effect and efficiency.

 

_ Oh, okay then. _

 

Masturbatory aids can also be requisitioned within reason.

 

_ Mastubatory aids? What are those? _

 

Those were covered in educational module SE-122. If you need a refresher course, the holos can be accessed through the training database.

 

_ Oh, yeah. I think I was kind of … distracted through those. _

 

Is there any other way I can be of assistance?

 

_ No, I think I’m good. _

 

Remember, the First Order's anonymous Sexual Health Q&A Hotline is in operation at all times. Please do not hesitate to contact us if we can be of any further assistance.

 

**Session ended**

 

10 minutes into the training holo Kylo raced for the ‘fresher. One cold shower later, he threw his robes and helmet on and went on the prowl.  He couldn’t put in a requisition for lube and sex toys. The rumors would be all over the ship in minutes. Instead, he waylaid a trooper coming off shift and mind-tricked him into acquiring the largest bottle available and two of the vibrators the holo had discussed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting the really explicit stuff here, just to warn you!

**Session initiated**

 

You have reached the central operations switchboard of the Finalizer. How may I direct your call?

_ *groaning* _

I did not understand that reference.

_ Shit. *another groan* _

It sounds like you are experiencing discomfort. Do you require medical assistance?

_ No, not really. _

How may I direct your call?

_ The sex line. _

I did not understand that reference. How I may direct your call?

_ The sex health hotline. _

You wish to be connected to the First Order's anonymous Sexual Health Q&A Hotline?

_ YES! _

One moment please ….

 

Hello. You are now connected to the First Order's anonymous Sexual Health Q&A Hotline. How may I be of assistance?

_ Um, hi. I’m … I’ve been trying to use the B008B7, um, insertable and well, I’m having problems … uh … inserting it. _

Is this your first time using an insertable?

_ Yeah. _

That is a rather substantial piece of equipment. Have you digitally penetrated yourself previous to this attempt?

_ What? _

Have you ever inserted your finger into your anus?

_ Um, no. _

Self penetration is advised before moving on to insertables.

_ Oh, okay. _

This is illustrated in the SE-241 training module. It is not on the regular training curriculum but is available on request.

_ I’m kind of in the middle of things right now. I don’t suppose you could talk me through it? _

Very well. First, coat your primary digit with sufficient lubricant.

_ You mean my finger? _

Yes. Now you will need to find a comfortable position. The best positions for beginners are either kneeling and reaching behind you or lying on your back with your leg pulled up to your chest.

_ Okay. _

You will want to begin by rubbing your finger against your anus. Alternate between rubbing your finger back and forth across the opening and circling it with the tip of your finger. Do not hesitate to pause for application of additional lubrication.

_ I’ve done this before. I’ve just never gone any farther. _

I see. Take your time then. There’s no rush. 

_ Okay. _

Now when you feel like you have relaxed, you can begin to apply slow, gentle pressure. Breathe deeply. You want to focus on relaxing. Do not push. Let your body take you in.

_ Uh huh. _

Playing with your penis and/or testicles while doing this may also help you relax.

_ …. _

How are you doing?

_ Good.  Good. _

Have you been diligent in your application of additional lubricant?

_ Yeah. I’m on it. _

On both hands if you are touching your penis.

_ Oh. Okay. Give me a sec. _

_ Okay, we’re good. _

Excellent. Now begin to move your finger in and out.

_ Oh wow. _

It sounds like you’re doing well. Continue to concentrate on relaxing and pay attention to what your body is telling you. You should be able to penetrate deeper as you continue.

_ Oh fuck. _

Carefully, now.

_ No, it’s good. I just … fuck. _

Ah, I see you have found your prostate.

_ Stars! _

It has been described as seeing them, yes.

_ Oh fuck fuckfuckfuck…….. _

Have you achieved orgasm?

_ Oops. Sorry. _

No need to apologize. I believe between this chat and a refresher on the insertables unit you should be able to proceed with the usage of insertable … B008B7 with a little more practice.

_ *heavy breathing* _

Is there any other way I can assist you?

_ What was the … er … training module number again? _

SE-241.

_ Okay, thanks. _

You are welcome.  Remember, you can contact us at any time if you require any further assistance.  

**Session ended**

Letting his head fall back onto his pillow, Kylo tried to summon the willpower to get up. If he didn’t hit the refresher and change his sheets before sleeping, he’d be a mess come morning. He really should have watched that video the first time it had been suggested. But then he wouldn’t have had the helpline guy talk him through his orgasm. It couldn’t be the same guy as before, he was sure, with the voice module in use. It might not even be a man at all. The speech patterns had been familiar, though. They almost reminded him of someone.


	4. Chapter 4

You have reached the central operations switchboard of the FInalizer. How may I direct your call?

_ The sex Q&A hotline, please. _

Do you wish to be connected to the First Order's anonymous Sexual Health Q&A Hotline?

_ Dammit, I’ll get that right one of these times. _

I did not understand that response. Do you wish to be connected to the First Order's anonymous Sexual Health Q&A Hotline?

_ Yes. Sorry. _

There is no need to apologize to the automatic system. One moment, please.

Hello. You are now connected to the First Order's anonymous Sexual Health Q&A Hotline. How may I be of assistance?

_ Hi there! How are you? _

Please keep your inquiries to sexual matters.

_ Oh, sorry. _

Is there something I can assist you with?

_ Yeah, I’ve been using the B008B7 for awhile now, and I was thinking of moving on to something else. I was wondering if you could recommend anything? _

Do you want recommendations for different kinds of insertables, other types of aids, or combinations of aids?

_ Um. Combinations sound good. _

Do you have much experience with exterior vibrators?

_ No? _

Do you have a penis or a vagina?

_ Penis. _

There are several types available. Do you think you would prefer penile or testicular stimulation?

_ How about both? _

I would recommend experimenting with one at a time.

_ I’d like to try both. Not at the same time, though, I promise. Not at first. _

Very well. I would recommend starting with the B00KP0 for testicular stimulation and the B00W89 for penile sensation. Both are simple to use and come with varying settings.

_ Great!  Thanks again. _

We are here to help. Do not hesitate to contact us if we can be of any further assistance.

 

**Session ended**

 

The line operator hit disconnect, thank goodness. Cleaning lube off the comm would be awkward. Concentrating, Kylo nudged the controls on the B008B7, increasing its vibrations with a use of the Force that would have given his uncle an aneurysm as he fondled his balls with one hand while stroking his cock with the other.

“I’d love to tell you how you can really be of assistance.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Session initiated**

 

You have reached the central operations switchboard of the FInalizer. How may I direct your call?

_ The anonymous Sexual Health Q&A Hotline. _

One moment, please.

_ I can’t believe I finally got it right. _

I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that.

_ Is this the operator or a hotline volunteer? I can’t tell.  _

I am one of the volunteers. How may I be of assistance?

_ The voice never changes. _

We strive to foster a sense of continuity for callers. Is there some way that I can be of assistance?

_ Well, so I don’t know if this is something you can help me with. _

We are available to consult on all sexual matters.

_ Okay. So here’s the thing. Masturbating and using all these, er, aids, are great, but I’d really like to get it on with, well, a person? _

Are you asking for advice on how to acquire a sexual partner?

_ Kinda? _

A direct proposition is the best approach. As long as you observe the fraternization regulations, sex between crewmates is an acceptable recreational activity. Be sure to obtain consent as outlined in the regulations.

_ Ah, yes. The ... fraternization regulations. _

Am I correct in assuming you were distracted during this training module as well?

_ So you are the same operator! _

… From the cadence of your speech, I believe I may have assisted you on a previous occasion, yes.

_ I knew it! It’s been you all along, hasn’t it? _

Calls are assigned at random to available operators.

_ So would you be interested? _

Excuse me?

_ In having sex with me? _

This is not an appropriate use of the hotline services.

_ You just told me a direct proposition is best. So would you? _

There is no way of knowing if we would violate the fraternization policy without meeting in person and that would violate the anonymity clause for hotline volunteers.

_ C’mon. After all the help you’ve given me you know it would be good.  _

That is out of the question. And besides, being able to pleasure yourself does not guarantee that you will be able to pleasure another person.

_ I’m a fast learner. _

No.

_ Think of all the things you could still teach me. _

Absolutely not.

_ I can suck my own dick, you know.  _

... That is physically impossible.

_ No it’s not. I’m really flexible.  _

If you do not have any further appropriate questions, I will disconnect.

_ I’d love to show you. _

This conversation is over.

_ No, wait! _

 

**Session ended**

 

Hitting the terminate call button, Hux sagged back in his chair. He’d never been so tempted to break regulations in his entire life. Palming himself, he groaned. He couldn’t believe how close he’d just come to compromising his anonymity. Working himself free of his briefs, he fumbled for the bottle of lube he kept at hand. His hotline shifts were supposed to aid in relieving his frustrations, not add to them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Change in format for this chapter. This is also where the "chose not to use archive warnings" tag came from, as there is mention of possible triggering material involving consent. See end note for details.

**First Order Regulations section 152 subsection A clause iv.**  
**Fraternization between First Order members**

_In the event that two or more members of the First Order wish to initiate sexual activities the following requirements must be met:_

_a) All members must be of equivalent rank. Fraternization between superior officers and their subordinates is strictly forbidden, even in the case of the subordinate attempting to initiate sexual relations._  


       
_I. If it is determined that a superior officer propositioned a subordinate for sexual favors, disciplinary action will be taken, up to and including demotion, transfer, and/or expulsion from service._
  


     _2\. In the event that a subordinate attempts to petition for favors in exchange for sexual acts, disciplinary action will be taken, up to and including demotion, transfer, and/or expulsion from service._
  


_b) Consent must be clearly given. Consent may be withdrawn at any time. In the event that consent is withdrawn all sexual activities must cease. Consent must be verbal and comprehensible._  


      
_1\. Consent cannot be given while one or more parties is intoxicated. Interest may be expressed but sexual activities must not commence until all parties have attained sobriety._  

  


_c) Incidents involving lack of consent must be reported through filing form SA-22-NC. All involved parties will be subjected to interrogation under truth serum. ___  


      
_1\. If if it is determined that sexual activities were commenced without the receipt of verbal, sober consent, summary execution of the instigator will follow. If it is determined that the accusation of lack of consent is false, the false accuser shall be executed._  

  


      
_2\. In the event of sexual activities conducted while all parties are intoxicated, execution may be stayed but involved parties may be subject to discipline, up to and including demotion, transfer, and/or expulsion from the First Order._  

  


_d) Only First Order issued lubrication and approved sexual aids will be used in sexual encounters._

_e) Engaging in sexual activities shall only occur during First Order members’ rest periods and only in crew/officer quarters. Engaging in sexual activities during work shifts or outside of quarters shall result in disciplinary actions as outlined in **FOR.152.A.iv.a.** _

_f) Self stimulation is also to be performed only during First Order members’ rest periods and only in crew/officer quarters. Engaging in self stimulation during work shifts or outside of quarters will be subject to the disciplinary actions outlined in **FOR.152.A.iv.a.**_

_g) If any sexual activities occur with beings who are not members of the First Order, appropriate protective measures must be taken to prevent the possibility of infection with sexually transmitted diseases and/or incubation of foreign materials, and all members must undergo a full physical examination before returning to their duties._

      
_1) Failure to do so will result to the same disciplinary actions outlined in **FOR.152.A.iv.a**. If failure to report these activities results in infection/contamination of additional First Order personnel, the violator will be summarily executed._  


“Wow. That’s hardcore.”

Clearing his datapad with a sweep of his hand, Kylo leaned back against the headboard of his bed. He wasn’t actually in the First Order chain of command, so it could be argued that these regulations didn’t apply to him. And the thought of bending little Mitaka over a console and making him squeal did have its appeal. But … According to what he’d read, his co-commander had no one he could go to onboard. General Hux might present an icy exterior at most times, but Ren had heard the man’s inspirational speeches and had speculated on more than one occasion about what might lie beneath that cold facade. 

“Well, there’s only one way to find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter deals with fraternization regulations, involving consent and mind altering substance usage, and outlines the First Order's draconian response to lack of sober, informed consent in sexual situations.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going to be getting away from the comm communication format and back into storyline narrative for most of the rest of this fic - hope that works out for everyone!

Keeping his expression impassive, Hux powered through his workout, doing his utmost to ignore Kylo Ren’s grunting and the clanking of the machines he used. What a completely unnecessary display. The man had no shame. The black tank top he wore was actually regulation issue, for once, but he must have requisitioned one several sizes too small for how it molded to his torso. And those pants were in no way regulation. First Order issue exercise gear did not hug the body in such a fashion. Hux could see the outline of his support garment clearly through the stretchy fabric.

At least he was wearing a support garment. To think how he might be flopping around otherwise with all the bouncing and straining he was doing! 

The climate control seemed to be malfunctioning on the gym level. He’d have to speak to someone about this.

Except he knew wasn’t the climate control, although he hated to admit that. Ever since ending the chat with that particular hotline caller, he’d been flustered. It’d been so long since he’d had anything other than his hands and a vibrator on his body and those had sufficed up until now, but for some reason this anonymous person had gotten under his skin.

He could find out who it was. The switchboard bot assigned each caller an alphanumeric code the first time they called and matched them to it by voice identification with each additional call. He’d already pulled rank to have particular favorites routed to him, and he had the ability to cut through the anonymity filters and trace it back to the source. But why bother? The only person equivalent to him in rank aboard the Finalizer was the sweaty, musclebound, clothing-challenged oaf behind him. The tank top must have begun to restrict his blood supply, as a glimpse in the mirror showed Ren now shirtless. 

He cut quite the figure, Hux had to admit. Broad shoulders, well defined back, grabbable ass, thighs that looked larger around than his own waist. Finished with his set, Ren began a set of stretches, which brought him back to that last conversation with that one particular caller.

_I can suck my own dick, you know._

Shaking his head to clear it of the mental images that haunted him, he picked up his pace on the treadmill again. Maybe he could schedule a long weekend shore leave and find someone to dull this itch.

Hux managed to immerse himself in planning for his hypothetical trip so thoroughly that Ren’s voice caused him to jump.

“General.”

How did such a giant lumbering oaf manage to move with such absolute silence? Unable to cover his startled reaction, he took refuge in snark. 

“That is my rank, yes.” 

Ren didn't react, for once.

“A question.”

He waited, but Ren didn't continue. He almost seemed nervous, but that must be Hux’s imagination.

“Well, out with it.”

Ren took a deep breath and rushed through his next words.

“Wouldyouliketohavesex?”

“I … what?” He couldn't have heard that right.

“Would you like to have sex?”

He had heard Ren right. No. He must have fallen off the treadmill and hit his head. The mirrors told him he still stood upright, though, and his skull seemed intact.

“Hux, why are you patting your hair?”

Embarrassed, Hux let his hand drop. Kylo continued to stare at him. His nipples also seemed to be staring.

“Um. Okay then. I’ll take that as a no. Just forget I ever said anything.”

That’s right. Forget Ren ever said anything. Let him walk out the door and pretend this whole encounter had never occurred. That was the smart thing to do. He’d do that.

“No, Ren, wait.”

Damn his traitor mouth….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended upping the chapter count by one after finishing a certain section last night. (bet you can guess what happened in that section!) But it won't get any higher now, I promise.
> 
> All your kudos and comments are life - thank you all so much for the love!
> 
> Side note - I have a huge thing for work on the next posting date, plus family arriving for a visit, so this probably won't get updated until late in the day. Don't panic! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Session initiated**

You have reached the central operations switchboard of the Finalizer. How may I direct your call?

_ The … anonymous Sexual Health Q&A Hotline. _

One moment, please.

Hi there! You’ve reached the First Order's anonymous Sexual Health Q&A Hotline. How can I help you?

 

…

 

Hello?

 

…

 

Is anyone there?

 

**Session ended**

  
  


Hitting the disconnect button, Kylo swore. He could do this. He didn’t need a pep talk from an anonymous cheerleader. Especially not by someone who wasn’t the  _ right _ anonymous cheerleader. That had been a different person on the line this time. He could tell even with the voice modulator.

Hux had told him to come to his quarters in an hour. He had twenty minutes left. He’d showered and shaved and dried his hair, working in some fancy product he’d managed to acquire somewhere. The corridors between their quarters should be empty at this late hour, but even if he ran across a stray trooper it’d be easy enough to wipe his memory. There’d be no one talking about how the feared Knight of Ren had padded barefoot and helmetless up to the General’s door. He had no other footwear besides his boots, he’d realized. The next time he left the Finalizer, he needed to do something about that.

Not taking into account the extra time he’d need to dodge and misdirect the troopers that he did run across, he made it to Hux’s door with seconds to spare. A good thing, he supposed, as it left him with no time to fret before hitting the door alert. The door hissed open immediately, and he entered, hesitant.

The layout of Hux’s quarters was a mirror image of his own, but Hux’s looked comfortably lived in. A desk and chair took up one corner of the outer chamber and a padded sofa sat against the wall across from it, flimsies scattered across the low table beside it. The viewing ports bathed the room in starlight. He saw no sign of Hux anywhere.

“Gen ….” He caught himself. “Hux? Hello?”

“In here.” Hux’s voice came from one of the side rooms. His voice sounded different. Off, somehow. When he crossed the room to the other door, he realized why. Hux lay on his bed, on top of the sheets, propped up against the headboard by pillows. Naked on top of his sheets. Naked and hard, hand wrapped around his own cock, fingers already slick with lube. Kylo gulped, frozen by the sight.

“Well, come on then. I thought you wanted to have sex?”


	9. Chapter 9

Hux knew he’d made a mistake the instant the words had left his mouth, as Ren froze, gawking at him. Well, he’d known he’d made a mistake an hour ago, but here they were now, so he’d have to try to salvage something from this looming disaster.

Ren had left the helmet off, at least. And shaved, and done something with his hair, too. He looked … not unpleasant.  Even though he’d started to turn a rather remarkable shade of red.  But it seemed not all of his blood supply had devoted itself to blushing, judging by the growing bulge at his crotch. If the sight alone of Hux stroking himself was getting Ren excited, he wouldn’t last long when Hux got his hands on him.

“Sex usually involves bodily contact, Ren.”

Ren shook his head, hair falling in glossy waves about his face, and finally started moving again.

“Naked bodily contact, preferably.”

“Oh.” Pulling his shirt up over his head, Ren exposed the abs that had separated Hux’s mouth from his brain an hour ago. Letting it drop, he hesitated for a moment before sliding his pants down. They snagged on his rapidly growing erection, but Ren managed to free himself, both his blush and his erection intensifying as Hux didn't try to hide his appreciation of the sight before him. Making no effort to cover himself, to Hux’s surprise, he crossed the room, sitting on the bed next to Hux. 

“May I?” He reached out a hand, hovering over Hux’s own.

“Please.”

Wrapping his hand around Hux’s, Ren squeezed in time with Hux’s movement. The added pressure surprised a moan out of him.

“Good?”

“Good,” Hux confirmed. Ren had sunk his teeth into his bottom lip, the picture of concentration as he followed Hux’s lead. He had to head him off soon, or this would be over before it began. Slowing his movements, he ran through several options on how to move things along with minimal awkwardness before speaking again.

“So how would you like to do this?”

“What do you mean?” 

“Do you have a preference?” 

“Like for what?”

“Kriff, Ren, it’s like you’ve never done this before.”

Ren’s blush, which had begun to fade, rushed back and then some. 

“Actually, I haven’t really.” Withdrawing his hand and sitting back at Hux’s expression, he hastened to add. “I mean, I’m not inexperienced. I’ve just never done this with another, um, person?”

“Very well, then. How would you like to proceed?” Hux strove to keep his voice even, with the living, breathing embodiment of countless fantasies in front of him. Talking stormtroopers through their hormonal explorations had nothing on a living, breathing, beautifully naked virgin sitting right next to him.

“I’d like to ….” Ren trailed off. 

“You’d like to what?”

“I want you inside of me.”

“That … would be fine.” More than fine. “Have you prepared yourself?”

“No, but I can do it now. I thought you might like to watch.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here it is, the moment we've all been waiting for!

_ I thought you might like to watch _

He might not survive this encounter. Instead of trying to form a response, Hux handed Ren the bottle of lube. 

“This isn’t standard.” Ren squinted at the label. “SLU00F9. Formulated to enhance sensation?”

“Rank does have its privileges.” How he managed to keep his voice even as he watched Ren coat his fingers with lube, he didn’t know. Surprised Ren couldn’t see his heart beating in his chest, as loud as it sounded in his ears, he bit back another moan as Ren arched his back, reaching behind himself. He still had misgivings about this, how it might affect their working relationship, but at the moment he couldn’t bring himself to care. Not with Ren stretched out like this before him, lower lip caught between his teeth again as he worked his fingers in and out. Jutting out before him, Ren’s cock bobbed with his movements, beads of pre-cum leaking from the slit, an invitation Hux felt obligated to accept.

The whimper Ren made at the first pass of his tongue went straight to Hux’s groin. When he sucked the tip into his mouth, he felt the shudder that passed through Ren’s body. Looking up through his eyelashes, he worked his way further down Ren’s length, drinking in the sight. Frozen in place, breath coming in short gasps, Ren stared down at him, eyes wide, pupils blown. Although intoxicating to behold, Ren seemed to have forgotten their end goal. Drawing off with a light scrape of teeth, Hux tried to put him back on task.

“Don’t get distracted now, Ren. I believe you were in the middle of something?”

“Sorry. Just - don’t stop. Please?”

That  _ please  _ did further things to him, things that he’d have to analyze at a later time when his brain wasn’t overrun by oxytocin. Keeping his touches light, he mouthed at the tip and explored the slit of Ren’s cock, the squelching sounds of lube mingling with ragged breathing as Ren redoubled his efforts. Curious as to how close he was, he let his hands slide up Ren’s thighs, around his hips, and into the cleft of Ren’s ass. When Hux’s fingers brushed against Ren’s where they disappeared into his body, Ren whimpered, a “yes” barely distinguishable as a word. 

Ren had been doing an admirable job of stretching himself. Hux’s slender finger slid in along with Ren’s two with little resistance. With a curl of his fingers he guided Hux towards his prostate, thrusting forward into Hux’s mouth as together they brushed over the sensitive cluster of nerves.

“I think I’m ready. How do you want me?”

He had Ren flat on his back before he realized it, overbalancing himself and ending up sprawled on top of him. Ren tried to turn towards him, likely angling for a kiss, but Hux shied away from the attempt. Best to avoid the semblance of any kind of romance. Tomorrow had too high a probability of awkwardness already. Instead he mouthed at Ren’s neck before sitting back up.

“Show me how ready you are.”  

“Like this?” Spreading his legs, he wiggled his hips, a come hither motion both comical and unbelievably hot.

“You’ll let me know if you feel overwhelmed?”

“Yes, yes. I promise. I will. Come on, Hux. If you don’t hurry up I’m going to … oooh.”

It had been so long, Hux had almost forgotten what it felt like. Nothing in his collection compared to this. No artificial materials could match the sensation of skin against his, muscles trembling beneath him, heat clenching around him. Light-headed and gasping, he braced himself, control rapidly slipping away. Kylo didn’t help, rising up to meet him, hands tangling in his hair as he wrapped his legs around Hux’s waist.

“Slow down, Ren. Dammit. Give me a moment to ….” Contrary as usual, Ren didn’t listen, doing something with his hips while he clamped down, and … “Fuuuuuck!” 

“Hux? Did you just ….?”

Fuck. He tried to pull away, panting, but Ren still had his damned legs locked around his waist.

“I can’t believe it. That was amazing, Hux. Hux? Are you okay?”

“No, I am not okay. Nothing about this is okay.” 

If only he could die right now. Dying would be good. How could he ever face Ren again, after such a disaster?

“I’ve done it too. First time I hit my prostate, bam. Not what I was supposed to be doing. Luckily the ho … well, my, er … things worked out.”

“Yes, very reassuring, Ren. Thank you so much.”

“Here, I’ve got something to show you. It’ll cheer you up, I promise!”

Ren finally released him, legs falling away, and he scrambled backwards. Before he could get too far, Ren sat up and grabbed his hands.

“Hey. Don’t go anywhere. Just sit back. Watch this.”  Ren leaned back again, pulling his legs up to his chest, and Hux couldn’t help but be intrigued. One by one he tucked his feet behind his head. How was that even possible? He looked obscene in this position, cock bobbing between his legs, Hux’s come leaking from his hole. Taking two deep breaths and releasing them, Kylo curled his body somehow, bending nearly in half, and took the head of his cock into his own mouth.

_ I can suck my own dick, you know. _

“Oh kriff. It’s you!”

“Wha’ you mean?”

Of course Ren talked with his mouth full. 

“From the hotline.” It had been Ren he’d been fantasizing over? Ren who’d orgasmed during their call? Shit. And now he’d just kriffing outed himself to his co-commander. Kylo uncoiled, cock popping out of his own mouth with a wet slurp.

“Wait, that was you? What’s a general doing manning a sex hotline?”

“Well, it’s not like I have any other options.”

Ren stared at him, mouth agape. “You’re telling me you get off on it?”

This kept getting better and better. And by better and better he meant more and more mortifying.

“Did you get off on helping me?”

Forget about awkwardness tomorrow. 

“You did, didn’t you? You got off on talking me into an orgasm.”  

If he hid under the bed, maybe Ren would go away. 

“You could do it again. Right now.”

What?

“You’re serious.”

“Do I look like I’m joking?” He definitely had the full interest of Ren’s cock. Maybe this situation was salvageable.

“You would like that?”

“Can’t you tell?”

It did seem as if Ren’s excitement had grown at the thought. 

“So, do you have to be familiar with all of the available sexual aids to work the hotline?"

"Well, not all of them. I mean, some of them are meant to be used on parts that I don’t have, or in acts that don’t interest me. We can reroute to different operators if the need arises. But I do have intimate knowledge of the aids I recommend.” Oh, and now he was babbling. Lovely.

"Do you have a favorite?"

"Several, actually."

"Show me?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Thank you all so much for the love. Hope you like the ending!

**Session initiated**

You have reached the central operations switchboard of the Finalizer. How may I direct your call?

_ The anonymous Sexual Health Q&A Hotline. _

One moment, please.

One moment please.

Ren, I can’t believe you’re calling the hotline in the middle of a mission.

_ Hux! Good to hear your voice modulation too. _

Why are you even calling the hotline?

_ Why are you answering? _

I can’t quit. Not until the next cycle brings in new volunteers.

_ Oh. I guess that’s a good excuse. _

It is not an excuse. It is a responsibility I took on and I will not abandon it. Now I ask again - why are you calling?

_ I was kind of hoping you'd be on. I miss you. _

Oh. That’s … 

_ That’s what? Sweet? Endearing? Nice? Dickwarming? _

Kylo!

**_*laughter*_ ** _ Are you blushing? _

You should have communicated with me through regular channels. 

_ This is more fun. You are blushing, aren’t you? _

Since I have you on the line, would you care to comment on how I had to authorize a requisition for additional lubricant for Lt. Thanisson, who has no memory of putting in an order for two bottles of SLU00F9 already this quarter?

_ You’re changing the subject. _

You’re avoiding the question.

_ Because I’m not going to answer that question. _

Ren, you are perfectly capable of requisitioning supplies for yourself.

_ Do you really want the entire ship gossiping about why I’m going through so much lube? _

Requisitions are made in a confidential fashion. 

_ Then how do you know about Thanisson’s request? _

Because it needed the approval of his commanding officer to verify that his sexual activities weren’t interfering in the performance of his duties. Which they couldn’t have been, because no one has so much sex that they blow through two bottles of SLU00F9 in a month.

_ No one except us, you mean? _

I will not dignify that with an answer. And we did not use all of that together, or neither of us would be able to walk. Just how much have you been masturbating without me?

_ No more than usual.  _

That is a frightening thought.

_ Back to our original subject - so if requests are completely anonymous, how does the entire ship know the entire inventory of your nightstand drawer? _

They do not.

***silence***

You’re making this up, Ren.

***silence***

KYLO!

_ Well, maybe a little _ .

Just wait until you get back.

_ What are you going to do? NOT use the B001G8EX on me? _

How did you find out about the B001G8EX?

_ Because that seems like it’d be more punishment for you than me. _

Kylo, I swear to ….

 

***session ended***

 

“Dammit!” Hux swore, but he could feel the smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. So Kylo had found out about his not-so-little surprise. Well, he didn’t know everything about it yet. Maybe Hux should send him a few details that weren’t in the holos. That might ensure Kylo’s timely return with his troopers, for once.

His comm chirped, alerting him to another hotline call.

_Hello. You are now connected to the First Order's anonymous Sexual Health Q &A Hotline. How may I be of assistance?_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [come say hi on tumblr](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
